Butters exists!  Or does he?
by kitty tokyo uzumaki
Summary: If only you knew that I held your very life in the palm of my hand, and with just one word from her, I could very well end it. Crossover with Pandora Hearts. Full summary inside. Sorry if the story sucks ! DDX Forgive me!


**Butters exists, Or does he?**

**Summary: **'Ha ha-ha ha-ha-ha~! No-one knows my se~cret~!' …Just the thought of this makes me laugh. It's really surprising that no one seems to know it. All of South Park has no idea of how really am. I'm not an innocent naïve boy, I'm not even a Scotch. If only you knew what I was capable of. If only you knew that I held your very life in the palm of my hand, and with just one word from _her_, I could very well end it.

**Story is crossover with: South Park and Pandora Hearts**

**Kitty: **Hello again everyone~! ^-^

**Karasu: **-.- Hey.

**Kitty: **You know I've read so many South Park stories, especially ones about Butters and I've noticed that not a lot of them are about Butters being someone that they very different then they think he is.

Karasu: Your love of Butters sickens me. -.- I'll tell the poor guy to get a restraining order on you.

**Kitty: **-.- No he won't.

Karasu: e.e He will if I tell him!

**Kitty: **TT^TT Don't! My Butters can't be away from me!~! DDX He's mine~!

**Karasu: **No, Butters belongs to Kenny. Though I do love you.

**Kitty: **Thank you~! But I'm still upset that you'd say such a thing. He will be mine~!

**Karasu: **Not very likely. -.-

**Kitty: **Whatever. TT-TT

**Karasu: **-.- Hn, anyways I guess I should do the disclaimer.

**Kitty: **Yes please~! Do it! XDDD Do it, do it, do it, do it!~!

**Karasu: **-.- Shut up Ki-chan, you need to know when to stop eating so much sugar and learn not to shut up. No please shut up now~!

**Kitty: **TT-TT I don't have to listen to 'has a piece of tape slapped over my mouth'

**Karasu: **I just did you all a favor. -.- You all owe me. Now onto business.

**Disclaimer: Kitty does not own South Park or Pandora Hearts, however she does own the Ocs. Now if she did own them then poor Butters wouldn't be as innocent as he is on the show. **

**Karasu: **How was that?

**Kitty: **'Can't talk so gives a thumps up' Mh hmm mm (It was good)

**Karasu: **Please enjoy the story!

**Kitty: **'Rips the tape off' Please go easy on me for the reviews

**Future couples: Bunny, Creek, Style and more!**

**Karasu: **-.- On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

A figure ran for her life through an abandoned hallway as she tried to keep away for the on-going battle outside, panting and silently groaning in pain as she clutched her injured side and lent up against the nearest wall to rest. "I-I don't think I can go on much longer, pl-please Shi-kun, h-help me!" the girl cried out in the abandoned room in desperation. Soon using most of the energy she had left, she summoned her Chain, and finally fell to the floor in exhaustion.

As the girl laid past out on the floor her Chain tended to her wounds as well as keeping an eye on the battle progressing outside. It wasn't until an explosion sounded through the hallway they were in that he picked her up and flew beyond the hallway and up the nearby staircase. Once he was on top of the staircase he place his mistress on the bed of the nearest room.

"S-Shi-kun." the girl's raspy voice called out to the Chain. "Yes mistress?" Shi answered back gently as he tried to make his mistress as comfortable as possible. "I-I need you to do something for me, I need you to de-age yourself to 6 years old and go to another realm" she replied weakly. "B-But why mistress? What about you?" he shouted as he looked at his mistress like she was a psychotic person. "Calm down, all of us will be going to the realm as well but not together, so we all need to spread out.

Please, you're the only Chain that can de-age himself. We all just need to stay lay until low for as long needed." she explained. "But how long would be needed to wait?" Shi asked suspiciously. "It could be years, I don't know. But promise me that you will pretend to be someone else and please change your appearance as well to guarantee that they won't be able to find you" She commanded him. "Yes mistress" he replied, taking the command like any good obeying Chain would. "You may go back to being yourself once I personally come for you" she added.

"Yes, mistress" Shi answered his contractor as he stood up and prepared to open the gate to the other realm. When the gate opened the battled that was once outside had died out and his contractor, knocked out from the medicine he gave her previously.

With one last look around the room and at his mistress he changed his appearance and age before leaving the key to the realm, clasped around the girl's neck, giving her forehead a quick peck filled with fond tenderness and quietly entered the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>And so begins our story… <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**Hello my name is Butters! At least, that's what you think**

**Butters POV:**

It's so much fun in this town, it's a lot more entertaining then it was back home, although there is one guy that keeps dying. I feel kind of bad for him, he's pretty cool to hang out with. I've had a lot of interesting things happen to me in this town, one time I pretended to be a 'vampire' and tried to suck this fatass's blood. Oh, that one always make me laugh, the fatass deserves everything he gets and more. I wonder how'd people would react if they knew if I still wear clothes from hot topic.

Even though the store's no longer here, there's still mail deliver. Thank god for the internet! Even if I don't believe in god. No Kami's the only god I pray to. But unfortunately I have to wear those stupid girlie shirts all the time. I don't even like Hello Kitty. It's just one of the only brand I have that makes me seem weak and innocent. I only hope that my mistress get's me out of this hellhole, it's been exactly 10 years since I've last seen her and if I have to say 'Oh hamburgers' one more time, I. Will. Shoot. Myself. I SWEAR I WILL! Right after I shoot the nearest person next to, unless it's Kenny McCork, then I'll let him live out of pity, and because out of everyone here, I actually like him.

Hell if I could, I'd do something about those 'parents' of mine. I mean seriously! Steven is still in denial about being gay so he's trying to stay in that useless marriage where he only has those 'secret' meetings with those random gay guys and beating his only 'son' to release his stress. All the while his bimbo wife, Linda, tries to hide the fact that she knows about his nightly outings and drinking herself into a stupor and also beating her son with the occasional grounding as well. Damn those two are so fucked up. I swear I'm gonna go insane soon if I have to spend another day doing this crap.

I so need a drink or something! The only ones who seem to actually know they real me, it's kind of creepy how all of them worship me. It's really messed up, the older guys of the group like Red and Gage. They're not that bad looking but I like blonds better, and they know that too. So it really sucks for them. But other than that they try to keep as little contact as possible with me when I'm in Butters mode so that it won't 'kill their beautiful non-conformist thoughts of me', their words not mine. Atleast they let me smoke with them, so that's a plus!

I haven't even gotten to how these four guys; Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman, always try to get me to go with their little 'plans' and that usually leads to what normal people to have mental scars. Me, however I just find it a waste of time. Kenny, I'm okay with, Stan is an okay guy, when he actually notices me, Kyle is pretty cool studying with, asking for advice, and maybe hanging out with from time to time but that's about it. Now Cartman, has got to be the most conceited, selfish, asshole to ever walk the earth.

If I was allowed to use my powers I would of put him 10ft under already, but sadly he must live at the moment. Only time will tell if I'll actually be allowed to do it. I bet Kyle would be ecstatic if I got rid of him. I have a feeling I'll be able to use my powers soon. I can feel my contractor getting closer. I guess laying low with be over soon. In the meantime I could always raise a little chaos while I wait.

Who knows, maybe the Goth kids will join me in my 'little' fun. I wondered if Damien will help out too. Perhaps I could Gregory and Christophe might want to participate, I might give them a call later since I've got them on speed dial.

It's funny considering that Christophe thinks of me as a parent. Even though we're both physically around the same age. Unless you want to count our mental age. Then I guess it would make sense.

All I know is that once my mistress comes to South Park, all of hell will break out. I can already see the fun that we're gonna have. I just really hope she comes soon. The longer I go without using my powers the more angsty I get, I can already hear the screams of terror ringing out into the town. Looks like she faster then I thought. Damn I can't wait! This is gonna be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: <strong>there you go everyone! Please be gentle if you think this sucks then I'll try to do better on the next one. I'm just surprised I wasn't lazy enough to not type this.

**Karasu: **-.- I think we're all surprised.

**Kitty: **TT-TT Why are you so mean?

**Karasu: **I'm bored. -.-

**Kitty: **But I love you so unconditionally!

**Karasu: **That's why.

**Kitty: **TT^TT

**Karasu: **I'm gonna go hang out with Butters. ….. Later.

**Kitty: **TT^TT He left me! TT-TT Please review. That's the only thing I have to look forward to now. ….. Well that and pocky. Review and I'll give you some of my pocky and cookies too. Please don't be so harsh! I can only take so much criticism! …Psyche! XP You actually believe my self-esteem is that bad? Well it's not. Not really TT-TT

**Karasu: **Just review.

**Kitty: **'glomps him' Later!

**Karasu: **-.- Bye.


End file.
